(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic image development, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
A method for visualizing image information through electrostatic images by an electrophotographic method is currently used in various fields. The electrophotographic method includes forming, by charging and exposure, an electrostatic image of image information on the surface of an image holding member and developing a toner image on the surface of the photoreceptor with a developer containing a toner, transferring the toner image to a recording medium such as paper, and further fixing the toner image to the surface of the recording medium to visualize as an image.